


Blood Baby

by KeepCalmBourbon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Baby is Sugar Baby, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dead Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is older than 21, Feminine Eren Yeager, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, German-Speaking Eren Yeager, Human Eren Yeager, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm kinky and so is everyone here, I'm not ganna list all the kinks, Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is mean and a bit rude, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, POV Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Sugar Baby Eren Yeager, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), There's more characters and I'll add as they come up, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vamp Daddy is Sugar Daddy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), old as FUCK Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmBourbon/pseuds/KeepCalmBourbon
Summary: Blood Baby Eren is spoiled and way too comfortable around Vampires while Vampire Levi has lived too many years alone.The Vampire didn't even want a blood baby but Hange is convincing and Erwin's been dead for 250 years.Time to move on and have some fun with the life he's been blessed to live too long of.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 217





	1. Club Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I have like, 3, on hold for another fandom. 
> 
> But Eren and Levi have snatched my damned heart up and I cannot stop thinking about them. So, here's my second work for SNK and I really hope you like it!

“Too expensive for you,” Eren laughs, swirling his fruity drink before taking a long sip. The bartender, Eren’s friend, snickers at the human’s answer to the Vampire’s question of  _ ‘How much?’ _ The man looked unimpressed with Eren, narrowing his eyes and straightening his spine. 

He wouldn’t do anything and of that Eren was sure, green eyes leaving the flash of fangs to give Armin a bored stare. The blond turns and grabs a business card from a stack under the bar, sliding it over the glossy bartop to the Vampire. “You may not be able to snag up Eren but he comes from the ‘Elite Blood Baby Service’ so I'm sure you could get someone to your liking,” the card was snatched, read, then stuffed into a pocket as the Vampire walked away.  If anger had a smell, the Vampire reeked of it.

“I like it when you call me an Elite Blood Baby,” Eren croons to his friend and Armin raises a brow, grin on his lips when he walks away to care for the many people requesting drinks. It was Friday night, busy, and business was good. Club Rose was run by some lady person named Hange - Armin knew her but Eren did not. She had given specific requests that  _ Blood Donations _ were not done out in the open and instead on the private second floor where Armin bartended and Eren frequented.

“Eren!” It was a familiar shout, Eren was popular, but the voice wasn’t one he recognized. With a turned back but stationary hips the brunet looked to where he was summoned. “You’re Eren right?” A redheaded girl asks, her bright hair thick but straight, cut into a perfect bob. It accentuated her jawline, showing off sharp collarbones. 

“I am Eren,” he holds a hand out and the woman, a Vampire, takes it and gives it one firm pump. She was warm, vampires ran a degrees hotter than humans and Eren loved it. He rubs his warm palm on his thigh and grabs his drink again, sipping it. 

“I’m Petra and I was sent here by someone who went by the last name of Braun?” Eren hummed and turned the rest of the way from the bar to face the woman who was clearly an interested customer - and one that  _ could _ afford Eren by the mention of his close friend Reiner. Reiner didn’t often send people to Eren but hell, when he did, Eren was able to add a nice chunk to his retirement savings. 

“Good…,” Eren takes a quick over his shoulder at the clock that hung above the bar, “- morning, Petra.” 

“Good morning. I’m sure you know why I'm here, are you available?” Straight to the point and Eren didn’t mind, it meant a quick feed and those were nice when he wasn’t sexually interested in the Vampire. 

“I am, I do have 5 drinks in me now. I don’t do drugs and I don’t eat meat,” he looks away from her, tapping through his phone before lifting a short list for her to choose from. She grins and takes the cellphone, reading through the words with a quickness. 

“You let people take up to 4 units?” The human body held 10, people died after 6 - most lost consciousness after 3 units. Eren had been a Blood Baby long enough to know his exact limit and knew  _ exactly _ how much he could charge for allowing 4 units to be drunk in one sitting. 

“Only when I feel up to it,” he answers, “Which I don’t, today. I’ve had too much to drink,” he adds. 

“I’ll take 2 and from your wrist,” she glosses over the price, clicking the option and scrolling to the bottom of the page. Clicks a few legal things, lifts the phone for a selfie required, and taps the screen with a glossy card she pulls from her back pocket. Someone who’s done this before, great, Eren hated newbies to the Sugar Baby gig. 

“More comfortable?” Eren finishes off his drink and pushes from the bar. Petra nods, stepping back from Eren’s space to allow him to stand. She was wearing strappy black heels and tight blue jeans topped with a revealing tank top - hot, tall, and  _ loaded _ . 

She leads them to a double seater made of black leather, the seat squeaking lightly when Petra sits. “Why did you choose wrist?” It was a question Eren asked every Vampire that drank from him; why did they pick the specific body part that they did? They usually had similar answers and Petra was no different. 

“I don’t like hot blood,” she answers and Eren gets comfortable next to her, body facing hers. He throws an arm over the back of the couch and reaches his free wrist to her. 

“Insane to think that you guys can detect a temp difference,” Eren gives back a response he’s given many times before. Small talk was nice but he has yet to meet someone with a preference of  _ hot _ blood - from the neck. It was expensive, more so than the wrist location, but there were other spots that surpassed the wrists in price.

Thighs, for one, were high in price to buy. From not only the heat they stored but the sensitivity they held. A simple unit hurt like a bitch and most humans couldn’t handle it - passing out. It wasn’t normally  _ offered _ as a service but Eren was  _ top dog _ when it came to being a Blood Baby. Lucky enough most Vampires didn’t like to feed from such  _ hot _ and  _ sensitive _ areas. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Petra’s eyes were on the dainty wrist Eren put on display, red glossy lips parting as she allowed her instincts to take over. Eren grinned, shifting to get more comfortable, tossing a long leg over her thighs as she gripped at his arm. 

The pain of the bite was familiar, fangs weren’t like snowflakes that differed between Vampires and the familiar draw of his blood left him humming. He lets his head roll back onto the arm of the couch behind him, body lax and allowing Petra to feed. Vampires did have a  _ venom _ of sorts but it was only used to numb a bite and Petra allowed hers to spill over Eren’s wound as she fed. 

Eren had been extensively trained to be able to tell how much blood he’s lost. Vampires also knew, most could control themselves, but rarely one would come across that liked to take more than they’d paid for. Petra wasn’t one of those customers, her eyes flashing brightly when she pulled away. “Thank you,” Eren breathes as she licks over the small circular wounds left behind to speed up their healing. Eren stuffs his unused hand into his front pocket to pull out a brown bandaid. Petra takes it from his fingers and rips it open to secure it to the slowly bleeding dots. 

“You are fucking delicious,” she tells him, manicured nails settling their way on the thigh he had tossed over her legs. 

“Ha!” Eren laughs, threading fingers through his short brown hair. “I have been told that many times, Petra.” 

“It’s because it’s true,” she hums and lifts her arse a touch to pull a glossy phone from her back pocket. She checks her notifications before sitting up straighter, patting her fingers against Eren’s legs. He moves them and watches her stand. “How do I get a hold of you for another feed?” She questions, stuffing her phone back into its pocket. 

“Armin, the blond bartender, has my cards…” he trails off seeing his friend busting ass to keep up with the human and vampire customers demanding drinks. “He’s busy, let me grab it for you.” 

It’s easy jumping over the bar but hard to get away from the patrons who recognized him as a bartender who could make their drinks. He does though, flashing them all smiles and a shimmy of his hips as he slides back over to make his way to Petra who watches him with bright eyes. She had brightened up in the last few minutes, Eren’s blood filtering through her system and quite literally giving new life to her features. 

“Thank you Eren, I’ll contact you soon. Would you mind if I suggested you to some friends of mine?” She questions and Eren shrugs, shoving his hands into his front pockets. 

“I don’t bleed more than twice a day,” he informs her with a bite of his bottom lip. “And I do have current regulars. You can, but not too many - okay? I don’t want to give  _ both  _ of us a bad reputation of turning them away.” 

“Oh doll, I don’t think you’d give yourself a bad reputation if you’ve tried,” she pulls her phone from her back pocket again, rolling her eyes, before turning her back to Eren with a quick, “See you soon, Eren!” 

Eren decides that it’s as good a time as any to check his own phone and sees that he’s gotten  _ a lot _ of texts, Blood Baby profile notifications, and missed calls. He was popular, to say the least, but he’s learned to manage his time between everyone who wanted some of it. Armin, of course, got most of it - like now, as Eren approached the bar again to clock in and help his friend out. He knew Hange wouldn’t mind him clocking in when he wasn’t supposed to as long as he did actual work and didn’t fuck around on company time. 

“Thank you Eren!” Armin shouts in gratitude over the loud music and people calling for their drinks. Eren sends him a wink and gets busy with his half of the bar, flirting shamelessly and allowing the customers to slide him big tips and sliding back business cards in return. He does it for a few hours but the next time he checks his phone he notices a missed call from a regular of his. 

“Armin, I have to go!” Eren calls and Armin nods, thanking him again. The phone is pressed to his ear a moment later, a shrill ringing sounding until it clicks over to silence as it’s answered. “Isabel, are you okay?” Eren asks and the light voice that comes back leaves a smile on his lips. 

“Yes, Eren. I’m okay but I am rather hungry,” comes her response. Isabel doesn’t feed from him often, switching up between Eren and some other Blood Baby but she always  _ always _ tipped super fucking healthy and Eren loved bleeding for her. 

“I can be there within a half hour, if that’s alright?” He asks, “I did feed someone 2 units a few hours ago but I should be fine for both you and Furlan,” he explains his situation, always up front with his health and what he’s done with his body when it comes to his Vampire Customers. 

“You may stay the night if you’d like, Eren,” she responds. 

Isabel used 2 Blood Babies and tipped more than 100% because she asked for illegal feedings. She fed  _ with  _ Furlan off the same body at the same time and with the accumulated 4 units they’d take - it was a very dangerous act. If one of them took too much it could very quickly turn into something deadly for their donating humans.  Eren knew his body could handle it and has never had problems with the pair, so the money is as easy as it comes from her.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon then. Okay?” Isabel was decades, maybe centuries, older than Eren but she was turned Vampire very young and looked younger than Eren himself, hell, she looked like a teenager. 

“Thank you Eren, the front door is unlocked as usual.” The call hung up before Eren could respond but he didn’t mind, replacing his phone with his keys as he stepped out of the loud Club Rose onto the quiet sidewalk. It wasn’t silent, not by a long shot, but it was much quieter and gave Eren time to think about his day. 

He had woken up alone, as per usual, and made himself breakfast - again, as per usual. He worked out, went daily shopping, and relaxed his day away until he joined Armin at Club Rose. Armin did the same as Eren in bartending but did not share the same passion for Vampires as Eren did and in turn only  _ helped _ Eren with his Blood Baby gig. 

He lets Armin know what he’s doing that night and that he probably wouldn’t make it back to their shared apartment before morning. A text doesn’t come back but Eren doesn’t expect one until after the bar closes. Just as he goes to put his phone down a new notification from his job pings across his screen. “Oh?” A new client, he doesn’t get many of those as his overheads knew he didn’t like a lot of clients with how much he  _ bleeds _ for the ones he did have. 

“Levi Ackerman,” he murmurs but can’t scroll through the profile for the Vampire who has hired his services because his phone  _ dies _ . “What the shit?” He curses, reaching to yank his phone charger free from where it tucked itself between the driver's seat and the middle console. 

He plugs his phone in and tosses it to the passenger seat, throwing his car into drive. His tires squeal as he pulls from the packed parking lot, his irritation at shitty technology apparent as he speeds towards Isabel’s place. 


	2. Double Set Fangs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren bleeds for his two favorite vampires and meets their sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be a lot longer than others, some will be short af
> 
> Keeps my flow going and stops me from getting stuck trying to keep to a chapter word count

“Good Morning, Eren,” Isabel hums as she opens the front door to her modest home. It was large but not some castle like Eren had thought Vampires must have lived in. “I do have a guest here and I’m sure they want to meet you before you leave,” she tells the human as she steps back into the main hall. Eren steps in after her, toeing off his shoes and closing the door with a quiet  _ snick _ of the deadbolt. 

“Meet me?” Eren questions as he follows the small woman through to her sitting room. Furlan was already there, lounging back with a leg crossed over the other and a cellphone balanced on his knee that he scrolls through. 

“Yes. Isabel has done nothing but talk about  _ you _ since he’s come to visit,” Furlan answers for Isabel, cutting the woman’s soon-to-be-rambling off. “He’s quite taken with the idea of someone who doesn’t eat meat, doesn’t do drugs, and allows bites in places people don’t normally allow.” 

Eren nods, looking to Isabel. “I’d hope that I have room in my schedule for another client,” he tells her. She shrugs, sitting a spot away from Furlan, patting the empty space between them. “I did get another client as I was on my way but haven’t been able to look at it,” he adds. Isabel sighs wistfully, leaning back in her spot as Eren sits himself next to her. Furlan puts his phone down, holding a palm up next to Eren’s arm - the human takes no time handing over the wrist that wasn’t bitten by Petra. 

“Do you think we should go light on him so that our brother may have a taste tonight?” She asks and Furlan hums, rubbing his thumb over the blue veins on the inside of Eren’s wrist. It causes the human to shiver, biting his lip as he looks to his lap and away from the smooth red lips that part to show glistening fangs. 

“You may, but I am taking my 2.” 

“I won't be able to give you a drop extra,” Eren speaks up, turning to Isabel who peels off the bandaid from his skin. She looks at the bite marks left by Petra before pulling Eren’s arm a bit closer so she could bite a few inches above the existing holes. 

It was super weird  _ bleeding _ for more than one vampire at once. Eren couldn’t discern how much he was losing at once, unable to concentrate on more than one set of fangs at a time. It was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Isabel finishes first, pulling away with a warm swipe of her tongue against his open wound before letting go of his arm. 

Furlan was taking his time with the feeding, dragging each drop as slow as he could, almost as to savor every bit of Eren’s blood he could drink. Eren thought the man would drink more than he said due to how much he was dragging the process of it but was confident he could control himself. “Over so soon,” Furlan licks Eren’s incision and then his own lips, tasting the residue of blood on them. Eren’s blood was always so much  _ better  _ than any other blood baby the couple have come across.

“Always too soon,” Isabel hums, lifting her chin towards the wide entrance of the room. Eren was busy digging bandaids out of his pocket to be able to seal up the slowly bleeding wounds on his arms. They’d heal away without leaving marks that humans could see. Eren remembers a Vampire telling him, long ago, that they could see bites on a human’s body that humans couldn’t. “Good Morning, Levi.” 

Eren frowns at her words, plastering one of the bandaids in place as he looks up to the Vampire that has finally joined them. He was clearly out of a shower, black hair damp on his forehead and temples. It was short, bob like, with a fashionable undercut. He looked short but Eren couldn't be sure without standing up but he had heterochromia iridis eyes just like Eren did - that much the human could see. They were a shocking grey color that had drips of blue stirred in - a cool toned mixture of colors framed by long eyelashes and tight skin.  His face was permanently set into a frown, almost as if he was judging Eren from a distance, without knowing or speaking to the boy. A superiority that Eren could easily perceive from the distance between them.

“You haven’t fed in a while,” Eren speaks up almost blasé, hands still working to open his second bandaid. He keeps his head lowered as he speaks, his own green and blue eyes the only things lifting to the newcoming Vampire. Eren was sure his arched spine looked much like that of someone rolling a blunt. Gods above Eren wished he could do drugs, they looked so  _ fun _ but most vampires didn’t like the taste. 

He was an expensive Blood Baby for a reason. 

“You smell sweet,” is the response Eren gets back from the man and the human has to hide the laugh in his hand, now tilting his head up to look at the Vampire directly. “Too sweet.” 

“Too sweet?” Eren questions, fingers pressing the second bandaid into place.  His eyes trail up the Vampire’s covered torso and chest before meeting gray eyes and his heartbeat jumps into his throat at the way the man’s lip curls minisculely. So much so, it might have been Eren imagining things rather than a stone-cold fact.

“Eren Jaeger, correct?” The vampire doesn’t respond to Eren’s question, leaning a firm shoulder against the entrance of the room. He was wearing a grey button up and black slacks, shiny shoes and - what  _ was _ he wearing around his neck. 

“Yes,” Eren answers, patting Isabel’s knee as he stands up. There’s a lightheaded wave that passes and Eren sways, holding a hand out towards Furlan who steadies him without question. It was less of not having enough blood in his system and more of moving too fast after  _ bleeding _ for two people at once. “And you’re Levi …,” he trails off, unknowing of the Vampire’s last name. 

“Ackerman.” 

_ Ackerman _ , it was familiar but Eren was unsure as to why. With a hum he holds a hand out, keeping close to Isabel and Furlan. He didn’t trust them with all he had but he did trust them to keep him safe from their friend and any missteps the man might take.  He was unaware of this Vampire and his antics, so his guard had to be up higher than it naturally would be with any other client.  His unwillingness to move causes Levi to have to cross the room to accept the handshake. 

“Are you up to me having a taste?” Levi asks when he pushes away from his spot and moves to Eren with a slow walk that feels almost predatory , at least, at first, but reduces as the man gets closer . He has to tilt his chin upwards when he’s close enough, Eren fighting an amused grin at the height difference.  It was  _ almost cute _ .

“1 unit and no more,” Eren informs him. He tilts his chin downward and cocks his head, almost mockingly so. The Vampire sees it as such, even if Eren didn’t mean it to seem demeaning, and raises a brow at the boy.

“You should pay him for it,” Furlan speaks up as he stands from the couch, ready to dismiss himself from the little meeting. He never stayed around long after feeding while Isabel was always ready to be awake with Eren until the human was tired enough to call it a night - or day, whatever time he finally fell asleep.  It got him into quite some trouble with Isabel, at first, since - as she says -  _ it was rude of him _ .

“Pay him for a taste?” Levi questions and Furlan nods, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. It was pretty early in the morning and all Vampire’s in the house would be sleeping within the next few hours. “How much would a taste be, Jaeger?” This question is directed at Eren as Levi takes his hand. It’s smaller than the human’s own but much hotter, firm grip and an honest two pumps before Levi takes his hand back and folds it at his lower back with his other. 

“Uh,” Eren looks to Furlan as the Vampire walks from the room as he pulls out his cell. Isabel speaks up as Eren is scrolling through his shit to find his price list - it’d have the cost for a single unit that Levi was looking for, as well as the cost of everything else.

“Levi, did I tell you that Mikasa was coming to visit as well? If you move around here I’m sure she would as well,” Isabel’s voice is light, happy, and relaxed now that she’s been fed.  The room was becoming too heavy with Levi leering up at Eren and the boy, pink-cheeked, scrolling through his phone. She desired to relieve the atmosphere a bit.

Isabel wishes for more  of Eren’s blood,  but knows that she can’t have any until  _ at least _ Eren has had a full night's rest and a meal in his belly. Speaking of, she should go make the human something to eat before he goes off to bed. 

“No, you didn’t tell me. Thank you,” he thanks Eren when the man passes his phone over. 

“Mikasa?” Eren asks Isabel and the woman nods, eyes bright as Eren seems to remember the little spitfire of a Vampire. “Isn’t she the one that overfed on me?” 

Isabel laughs, rolling back as she does so, hands on her belly. Mikasa  _ was _ the vampire that had overfed on Eren half a pint and caused the human to pass out. It had been an honest mistake - Eren’s blood catching the woman off guard and she quite literally couldn’t handle herself at the moment. It wasn’t until Eren notified Isabel and Furlan that too much had been taken that she was removed from his arm but Eren hadn’t lasted longer than a moment before passing out.  Needless to say, the woman felt awful for it and would bring him small - and sometimes, expensive - items to repay for her mistake.

“Yeah yeah, she did better that second time,” Isabel waves a hand in the air and Eren grins at her, shaking his head at her antics. 

“She did, one hell of a personality,” Eren turns back to Levi as the man reads. He seemed to be taking everything in, looking through every option Eren had to offer and the prices for each. “Are you going to want me to help hosting?” Eren asks Isabel, turning back to her. 

The woman threads her fingers through the hair at her shoulders, pigtails normal and common to see the woman in. “Hm, I’m not 100% sure that we’re going to have a party -,” she trails off and pulls out her phone, lost in thought. 

“1 pint from the neck,” Levi finally speaks up and Eren tenses, turning back towards the Vampire. 

“Neck?” He questions, taking his phone back and sliding it into his back pocket.  He had to make sure he was hearing the man right. It wasn’t a typical spot for Vampires and Eren, himself, wasn’t used to the request.

“The neck, I haven’t paid yet,” Levi’s thin brow raises and Eren shrugs, not wanting to pull his phone back out for the Vampire to toy with and pay. He was tired, he wanted to kip out in one of Isabel’s comfortable guest beds. 

“I’ll be here until tomorrow night, you can pay before I leave. Why the neck?”  He often asked, but this time he was  _ genuinely _ curious about the reply.

Isabel answers for Levi, “Because he’s a fucking  _ freak _ who likes hot blood.” 

Levi doesn’t deny it and Eren wants to roll his eyes at her but instead, he finds himself once again sitting next to her. “Is my favorite room still available?” He asks as Levi moves around to the back of the couch. Eren tilts his head back to look up at the Vampire, to take him in again.  Most of his hair falls back, shiny against the darkness of the couch, a few pieces poke into his eyes comfortingly. His bright eyes hidden behind brown hair and his lips twitch when the Vampire visibly swallows at the sight. 

Levi’s hair left wet streaks trailing down his throat where it collected in the soft white fabric of whatever type of scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was smooth shaven and Eren for a moment wondered if it had been shaven before or after his Vampire Transition. He wouldn’t have grown hair after changing and most Vampires didn’t touch their appearance but some changed it up. 

“It is, Levi didn’t like the smell in there,” she laughs again, turning her head to watch as Levi used hot fingers to move Eren’s head to the side. The human’s eyes slip closed at the feeling of the man grabbing him, firm but not tight. He settles a hand on Eren’s shoulder, pushing it down, while his other keeps his jaw up and to the side.  It makes his vein thump, quick under his skin, and  _ now  _ understands that the vampire just wanted to bite into the artery directly.

“I don’t like to use my venom,” Levi tells Eren and the human sighs, opening his eyes to look at Isabel with an unimpressed look about her friend.  It was rare for a Vampire to not use their venom, almost as rare as the spot this particular Vampire chose.

“Costs more,” is Eren’s only response and the Vampire huffs, hot breath spreading over Eren’s neck. The Blood Baby tenses in surprise at Levi being so close already, hadn’t detected a hint of movement in the hands holding him nor heard any clothing rustle with shifting. 

“Said it was too sweet, made his teeth hurt,” Isabel continues as the two hadn’t spoken to each other. Eren was going to respond but Levi dips down, hands giving away his movement this time, and lands a searing kiss to where his heart beats through his skin before biting him. 

“Holy fuckin-,” Eren’s eyes widen at the pressure and Isabel leans forward in her seat, putting herself in Eren’s vision. 

“Are you okay?” She asks and Eren couldn’t bring himself to move, so he tries to speak but it comes out weak, barely there, a whisper.  His breath fanned his bottom lip, hand up and gripping Levi’s wrist, eyes going soft.

“Whe-He...Isabel he has  _ two sets of fangs _ ,” Levi hums into the feed at Eren’s words, fingers tightening as he pulls from him - tongue licking heavily from the 4 wounds he’s left behind, taking most of his feeding that way. He didn’t like to stay  _ attached _ to the human and instead suckled from them after biting much like one would to leave a hickey on someone else. 

“Hurts when he bites, doesn’t it?” She asks once she’s sure that Eren is fine. Levi leans back with a throaty laugh, lips red and messy with Eren’s blood, looking very much like a Vampire  _ should _ when they’re done feeding. Slightly bloody, a little scary, fully sated. Only such a  _ messy Vampire _ could be made by feeding the way Levi did off of blood as good as Eren’s. 

“He smells  _ so fucking sweet _ but he tastes like  _ that _ ?” Levi groans, licking every drop he could from his lips and before Eren could move, he dips back down to lick at his neck once more, cleaning any stray drops of blood left behind. 

Eren shivers and leans forward, reaching into his pocket. The bitten spot  _ hurt _ now that Levi was done feeding from it. There was an ache that made him not want to turn his head towards Isabel to ask her help in applying the last bandaid he had in his pocket.  Not that he  _ could  _ apply it himself. The pain had set into his muscles and relaxed him, leaving his fingers twitching and heart racing for more. He doesn’t know if it was the lack of venom that made him feel this or the extra incisors in the Vampire’s mouth - perhaps, even, the combination of both. Regardless, something in him really hoped the man liked his blood enough to stay a customer.

He doesn’t get to ask  for help applying the bandaid,  because small fingers are plucking the bandaid from him, deftly ripping it open, and easily applying it over the leaking holes he’s left behind. “I should have warned you, I’m sorry,” Levi tells him, hot fingers resting above the bandaid. The heat soothes his bite and Eren relaxes back some, shrugging at the Vampires' words. 

“It’s whatever now,” he replies and grins up at Isabel when the woman stands, holding a hand out for the human.  “Don’t sweat it,” he adds when he can  _ feel  _ Levi’s eyes on the back of his head, still sorry about not warning the human.

“Let’s get you to bed, Eren.”

“Please,” Eren breathes, tired and body lax from the taste Levi took from him. He could fall asleep easy now, without a struggle like normal.

“I’ll come find you tonight, then,” Levi says, hands folded behind his back. “Sleep well,” and turns without letting Eren reply. It makes the man frown as Isabel helps him up and guides him into the bedroom that has his scent stamped on it.

Eren is asleep before his face hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll think that Eren's lost too many units (and technically, he has) but let's pretend blood replenishes faster than normal in this world - human's evolving to handle the feeding that Vampires did from them. They can still die from it - but the time between Eren feeding Petra to him bleeding for Isabel, Furlan, and Levi was enough time for his body to replenish at least most of what he lost. 
> 
> You'll also note that i'm fighting myself on if i'm going to call it Feeding, Bleeding, or some other word to easily explain what Eren does for Vampires besides donating lmfao


	3. Painters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes I am so sorry for taking forever to update but alas I am mentally ill lmfao
> 
> There's only 1-2 days a week that I have the energy to write but sometimes I don't have the effort on those days and my coauthor works, goes to college, and has a life as well so she's busy a lot too ! We're doing our best though and I'm sorry for the delays :) 
> 
> I do have a goal to update every 2 weeks, though - seems like a really long time but a week isn't /enough/ for me and 2-3 seems just right but 3 seems like foreverrrr ~ so, let's see how this goes <3
> 
> You can find my on twitter, however, to check up on how active I am and what's going on (( Twitter || KeepCalmBourbon ))
> 
> This chapter length is my goal for future chapters (about 4k words or more)...

“I’m happy I taught you how to use that Keurig maker,” Eren tells Isabel when the Vampire walks into the guest bedroom that night. The Vampire and her life partner weren’t really stocked on lots of fresh food - Eren and other Sugar Babies weren’t over often enough for it to not be a waste. They did, however, keep a large stock of everything else not so perishable and Furlan was willing enough to leave to the nearest store to pick up small items so a meal could be put together for the human. 

“Me too, it smells so good. Sometimes I put one of those little K Cups into it and brew  _ just _ to smell it,” she smells around the tray she carries and approaches the bed that Eren spent the day sleeping away in.  The bed is bathed in his scent from multiple stays here and it’s almost like a second home to the Sugar Baby.

“Did you use the hazelnut ones I got?” Eren questioned her , the flavor mentioned being his favorite in coffee because of the slight sweetness it gives the coffee without much need for sugar. He helped her settle the breakfast on his lap  as he asked this . The plate was cool to the touch and Eren hummed, taking in the meal that was set before him. Isabel and Furlan were very conscious of the fact that Eren didn’t eat meat and loaded him up on fresh fruit and creamy oatmeal. “Did you spend a lot at the store? I can pay you back,” he offers and Isabel shakes her head, settling herself at the foot of Eren’s temporary bed , feet curled and toes pointed on the floor to prevent her from slipping . 

“No need for it, doll. Levi and I were wondering if we could have  _ one more _ bite before you left us,” she lounges back, her wild hair resting against the messy blankets. Eren dips a fat strawberry into his oatmeal before taking a bite of it, humming at the sweetness. He loved sweets so much and fruit were the best kind.

“Yeah, sure thing,” he eats his food as fast as he could, smiling to Isabel as he hands her the tray upon finishing after the vampire sits up to take it . “I’m going to shower first though. Do you still have my clothes here?” They were regulars and the human liked them as much as they liked him - there had been times where he stayed with them for more than one night, only when he didn’t have others to  _ bleed _ for. Rarely, Eren didn’t make it a huge habit to stay in Vampires’ company but Isabel and Furlan had such a calming home - hell, he was just comfortable around them. 

“You do that,” and she was gone, leaving Eren to lounge back against the fluffy pillows and rub at his belly. He started thinking about what he had to get done that day but couldn’t for the life of him even remember what day it  _ was _ . With a frown he turns and searches for his phone, tossing the blankets and moving the pillows when he couldn’t find it. 

“Where did I fuckin - oh,” he groans when a loud thump sounds from the side of the bed, his phone lying unbroken on the carpet below. “Jerk,” he snatches it and climbs from the bed, making his fully rumpled clothed way to the bathroom as he looks through his notifications. 

There are a lot of them, a few texts from Armin questioning where Eren went the morning before and how safe he was a few hours ago. Eren makes sure to answer him before taking off his clothes, absentmindedly reaching into the shower to turn it on. As it warms up he leans, nude, against the counter. 

His job has more than a few notifications as well as another one about a new client. “Oh, I forgot,” Eren turns and reaches for one of the spare toothbrushes kept under the sink. He takes his time brushing his teeth as he goes through the app to find the application. Eren did  _ not _ have to accept every new client but some of them weren’t up to him and this client was one of  _ those _ . Non Negotiable. 

“Ah, I knew it!” Eren spits the toothpaste mess from his mouth as he opens the profile for the new client. Short fuck, he was right downstairs - had even had a taste - and he couldn’t bring up the fact that he’s already hired Eren last night? Maybe he figured Eren already knew and didn’t want to mention it because the human hadn’t first. Maybe he didn’t know he was hiring Eren and hadn’t recognized the Blood Baby either. 

Either way, Eren was a little more than happy as he stared at his phone. Levi had left him feeling a different kind of frustrated last night and Eren had only  _ hoped _ that he would be able to  _ bleed _ for the Vampire again and now he was finding out that Levi had already hired him as a personal Blood Baby?  It was almost too perfect for simple words to describe. He found himself tingling, especially where he can feel the Vampire’s healing incisors marked at the side of his neck. 

Eren kept scrolling as he stuck his arm into the shower to test the temperature, it was on the hot side so he turned the knob just a bit as he read. “Oh,” Eren frowns at how much Levi would be paying him. It was a lot, an outrageous amount, and Eren couldn’t understand  _ why _ until he got to the bottom of the page. 

His phone breaks as it meets the ground again, this time hard tile instead of soft carpet.  A numbness spread from the tips of his fingers that had touched his phone, up his arm and neck.

_ Levi Ackerman hired Eren Jaegar to be a dedicated full time, personal Blood Baby _ . 

He hurries through the rest of his morning routine with a quickness, dressing in a plain black shirt and tight white jeans. He flies down the stairs, socks sliding against the hard floor a few feet, sliding him right into the opening of the sitting room where he had  _ bled _ in last night for everyone. “Eren, you’re lively,” Isabel brightens up when the human rushes into the room, wide multicolored eyes flitting about. “Are you looking for Levi?” 

Those eyes land on her and Eren nods, straightening his ragged from running look. His hair isn’t to be tamed but the man threads his fingers through the longer locks a few times in an attempt anyway, looking over his shoulder to make sure the vampire wasn’t standing back there somewhere without him knowing. “I was…” he trails off, shrugging and joining the woman at the open window she basked in front of. 

The pale moonlight gave away her French background, highlighting her lips and cheekbones, “He’s around with Furlan,” she looked around her side yard for a moment, the boys out there somewhere. 

“Did you know he hired me as a  _ full time, personal Blood Baby _ ?” 

Isabel doesn’t answer right away, instead moving from the window to a door off of the sitting room. It was large, oak, and Eren’s never seen it opened let alone what was inside. Looked like that night was his lucky night because Isabel was pushing the door open and even waving him inside. “Holy shit,” Eren breathes as he looks around at all the painted art hanging on the walls, leaning in stacks, blank canvases, painting supplies in neat disorganization around the room. “You paint?” He questions, moving to a large one - nearly as tall as himself, fingers brushing over the dry colors. 

There were tall trees, monstrous, with a small black silhouette standing before them. The trees were as tall as the canvas itself, taller, and the little person was hardly as tall as Eren’s hand. “I do, I used to a lot more but lately it’s been pretty boring,” she hums. “But, I know  _ you _ paint,” she smiles too large when Eren squeeks in shock at her observation. 

“How did you know I painted?” He asked and Isabel reached out of his hand, holding the back up so they could look at his nails.

“You clean well but there is  _ always _ some paint under your nails,” she answers honestly and Eren flushes, looking at the pale orange that lightly coats the underside of some of his nails. He scrubs his hands but fuck if he knew what fingernails were made out of but they really sucked in acrylic paints - his hands were clean, just stained with his passion.

“There you guys are,” sounds from the doorway and Eren turns, spotting Furlan peaking in. He eyes Isabel and holds a hand out for her, “Have you gotten your meal yet? We do have to go soon,” he points at the clock hanging from the wall. She peeks at it then lands green eyes on Eren, smile sorry. 

“Is it alright if I take a pint before we leave?” She asks again, having already gotten permission from Eren when he was getting his breakfast down. 

He doesn’t answer, instead holding his arm out while he turns his attention back to the paintings, looking them over. He wondered what Isabel was thinking about when she painted, who came up with the kinds of images? One drew him in, only about a quarter peeking from behind an empty canvas. “Can I see that one?” Eren asks as Isabel takes his arm in warm fingers, fingers rubbing over the spot she wanted to feed from. 

“Sure, Furlan?” She questions her lover to reveal the painting to Eren as she took a bite from Eren’s wrist. The human grunts lightly at the pierce of her fangs but the pain doesn’t stay as she numbs the spot, green eyes watching Furlan. The man moves the empty canvas, setting it amongst other clean ones, and Eren can take in the large painting.

His eyes are bright as he takes in the seemingly depressing image before him. Eren’s stare almost had a child-like watchfulness filling them, excitement coursing through his veins and tingling the spots of his fingers where the paintbrushes would rest and his hand would get the most dirty from his passion.

It looked like a war shot, dead bodies blocked out on the ground. They were piled upon each other, a mountain of bodies, large and tall. It was unfinished, the legs of a person painted but nothing else standing on top. “Why isn’t it finished?” Eren questioned, pulling his arm to himself once Isabel was done feeding , fingers tracing the bump of where her fangs pierced his skin . 

“Inspiration left me,” was her response but there was something cold in her tone that left Eren looking at her with sharp green eyes.  Her eyes spoke loudly and they asked not to be asked further. Inspiration didn’t leave her, there was another reason - Eren knew stuff like this well, it was almost  _ never _ to do with the inspiration for the piece. Fortunately for Isabel, Eren didn’t press. 

“Levi is awake in the kitchen if you want to get yourself something to drink,” Furlan tells Eren as they all filter from the little art room. Isabel goes to a large mirror, decoration, in the hallway to straighten herself up for their traveling.  She wouldn’t meet Eren’s eyes, even when he knew she could feel his gaze and hoped he didn’t upset her for his prying.

“Oh! Speaking of, Eren - Levi has offered to take you home after his feed today,” Isabel turns and kisses Eren on the cheek before rushing out of the front door with Furlan close on her six. The door slams closed behind them and the house is left in a heavy silence. Eren looks towards the kitchen, the light on and filtering warm light into the hallway where he stood. 

Eren thought back to when Levi fed from him less than 12 hours before and lifted a hand to brush against the bite that was still marred into his skin. It would heal, go away, and become invisible to human eyes soon enough. It was already a lot less noticeable than the night before. Levi had the same kind of eyes that Eren did and it threw the human through a figurative loop. 

He had never met someone with the same eyes like himself and he wondered if Levi went through the same negatives that he did. Probably not, being a Vampire and all. Eren has been able to get around a lot of the negatives of having  _ cool _ eyes by becoming nocturnal like the Vampires he frequently feeds - the bright sunlight was always a bit  _ too _ bright for him and it hurt his eyes and caused headaches. Speaking of sunlight, there was a small part of Eren that wanted to see the Vampire’s gray spotted with blue under the sun's warmth. He’s damned sure that they’d practically glow, like his own. 

Speaking of eyes, his were burning and watering in protest of not having blinked for too long - too lost in thought about Levi’s damned eyes. Eren lifts a hand to rub at them, closing them for a small moment, and instead of blissful relief he feels a sharp stab in his lower belly. “Fucking  _ fuck _ ,” Eren hisses, stumbling back away from whatever attacked him. 

“Eren, what - are you okay?” He hears and the human tenses. The voice was Levi’s but it wasn’t that, that put him on edge. It was the fact that Levi’s voice echoed. 

He rubs furiously at his eyes for a moment longer before blinking them open, lashes stuck together with pain caused tears. “What was that?” He asked, turning to look around the kitchen for a moment. He was  _ not _ in here a moment ago and suddenly he was? 

“Are you okay? You walked in here and straight into the fucking island,” Levi cursed, miffed at the clumsiness of the human. “I called for you but you didn’t respond, just decided to impale yourself,” he grumbles, pushing from the barstool he was sitting on. He approaches the human with guarded eyes, chin tilting up so he could sniff at Eren’s jaw and throat. 

Eren’s brows furrow and he fights the need to make space between them. Levi was, once again, freshly showered like Eren was but he still smelled like warm caramel and spicy bourbon and Gods above Eren had to hold himself back from sniffing at Levi like an animal. “You smell like coffee ,” Levi’s voice is monotone, almost as if he simply wanted to state the fact. 

“I had coffee this morning,” Eren presses a hand to Levi’s chest, twitching to jerk away at the blazing heat that comes off of it. “Can you give me some space?” He steps back before he receives a reply from the man , knowing that he couldn’t push the Vampire  \- his strength was nothing compared to a Vampire’s . His mind was still jumbled and fucked up over the fact that he had somehow gotten lost in thought and walked his happy ass into the kitchen  _ just _ to walk into the counter.  Whatever his mind has decided to fixate itself upon made him look like an idiot in front of the man - his new  _ full-time  _ client - and he doesn’t even remember what it was.

Speaking of, he dips his chin and pulls up his shirt to look at the blue bruise blooming just under his belly button. “Tsk, it’s what you deserve, walking around dumb like that,” Levi voices, climbing back onto the bar stool and picking up his cell , as if he didn’t just insult his Blood Baby . Eren sends him an unimpressed look and turns towards the Keurig maker on the counter, he needed another cup of coffee if he was going to get through the beginning of this night with Levi. 

“Eat shit,” Eren responds , lips tight to not say anything  _ too  _ rude and pulling his phone from his back pocket with a sigh. It was shattered when he dropped it on the bathroom floor earlier so he couldn’t even fact-check himself before asking Levi about his request for Eren as a full-time Blood Baby. “You hired me,” Eren speaks up as he clicks the lid of the maker closed, pressing for a large cup after grabbing one from the cabinet above it.  The coolness of the ceramic mug almost grounds him as the heat from the Keurig warms his belly from the proximity.

“I did,” is the only response he gets and Eren waits for more, sighing when nothing follows.  He has a feeling  _ all  _ conversations with the man will be like this, one-sided with minimal voicing from his side.

“You hired me before you even got a taste,” he remembers, turning to face the Vampire who had already been looking at him, eying his hair and expanse of his long neck from behind. Levi was hungry, Eren had been right in saying that he hadn’t fed in a while the night before and one unit wasn’t enough to fill him up. The Vampire could practically see the blood thumping underneath Eren’s flushed skin  from the hunger slowly taking over his brain and the lingering, faint taste of Eren’s blood from the night before . 

“I did,” once again. This time, in addition to his voice giving nothing away, Levi’s expression  matched . There was absolutely nothing for Eren to hang onto, nothing for the human to judge what the Vampire was thinking. His cold grey eyes had a little more blue in them today and Eren wondered what painter splotted more dots into the icy glare.  It gave a sense as if there was more to the man - which Eren was almost entirely sure was true - that he let others see. Others like Eren, outsiders. People who don’t know him, who would never  _ truly _ know him.

“Is there a reason?” He  pushed for more, irritation settling in . Levi had this aura around him that he simply didn’t give a fuck about anyone in the room other than himself - whether it be how he really feels or not, it was unnerving and Eren was getting tired of it. “If you’re going to say something like  _ I do _ or some shit, then don’t bother,” the irritation may have been bigger than he thought it was as the words come out in an angry growl.  There was fire in his veins from the sheer anger, flushing his face and making him clench the edge of the counter tightly in his hand, so the material dug numbingly into his palm.

Levi seems taken back, brows raising and eyes widening some. Finally, something to go off of. 

Eren cocks his hip out, pulling his finished coffee from it’s housing on the coffee maker , feeling the crease in his hand created by the pressure of his anger . He doesn’t wait for Levi to piece together what he wanted to say and turns to the sugar container, opening it with a soft  _ snick _ . He spoons himself a few of the sugar and stirs it without turning back around.  He feels his breathing even out, not knowing until it has sped up from his anger, focusing on his thumping veins to slowly regain his composure.

“I hired you before I had a taste because I know Furlan’s palate and I know that he drinks nothing less than absolute perfection,” Levi starts and Eren looks over his shoulder at the man , eyes not entirely focused on him but was a gesture to let the Vampire know he was acknowledging his words . Levi is looking back at him, hands folded on the counter and the Vampire looked maybe a bit ashamed as he spoke, “And I’ve heard a lot about you from Mikasa - the human she can’t wait to have another feed from. It’s quite irritating how... _ obsessed  _ she seems with you. ” 

Eren turns, leaning back on the counter as he clutches his hot coffee mug close to his chest.  His eyes are almost boring into Levi’s own, just wanting an answer so he can go about his merry day.

“So you’d take me away from your friends to keep me for yourself instead of sharing with them?” There was a light accusatory tone to his words and he watches as Levi catches onto it, back straightening and upper lip curling in distaste at what Eren insinuates. 

“I wouldn’t be taking a Blood Baby from them for no damned good reason,” Levi starts and Eren innocently tilts his head to the side, short hair brushing against his shoulder as he waits for Levi to continue. 

He doesn’t and Eren sighs, “What’s the fucking reason Levi? I can decline you, I can just text my manager and tell him I’m not interested and to  _ black list  _ you and fuck, them too if it means i don’t have to see yo - Fuck!” Eren curses when Levi blinks from his vision and in the next second he’s in front of Eren with a strong hand on the human’s throat. The grip is tight but not constricting, firm and unwilling to let go when Eren tries to dip backwards and away from him.  He was being pulled down to the man’s height by the throat, back curved and eyes wide, free hand gripping the Vampire’s wrist on instinct.

“You don’t take away their food because you’re mad at me,” the coldness in his voice did more than slam Eren’s heart into his ass. His eyes widened and Levi’s narrowed, “Do you hear me?  _ Never _ punish them because of me.  _ They  _ do not get to suffer if  _ I  _ pissed  _ you  _ off, understood? ” There was more to it than Levi was letting on but Eren would catch none of the giveaways Levi’s close friends might have. 

“Let me go, Levi,” Eren breathes as  his hand tightens at the Vampire’s wrist. Levi looks to where Eren’s fingers hold him then back to the human’s eyes. “I understand, now let go of me and never touch me like this again.  I might be your  _ food  _ - ,”  Eren throws Levi’s wording back into his face and isn’t surprised that the man has no physical reaction to the word, “- but regardless, you still  _ fucking need me _ . Now,  _ let go _ ,”  Eren’s calm now, no longer caught off guard. Maybe stupidly, maybe ‘ _ curiosity killed the cat _ ’ kind of insane, but Eren had learned  _ not _ to be afraid of vampires too long ago. He’s grown too comfortable with their strength, hot skin, killer glares, sharp fangs, tight grips. Levi, though different from any Vampire that Eren’s ever met, didn’t scare him.  Could never scare him.

The elder of the two must have seen it in his face, the way he straightened his back, the determined look in his green eyes because he lets go and takes a step back and away from him. “So riled up but you can’t fucking  _ speak _ to me,” Eren hisses, slamming his coffee mug back on the counter. The hot liquid sloshes over the sides onto the counter and Eren sighs, turning his back to the Vampire, bracing himself with two hands on either side of the  counter , letting his head fall lax as he takes a few deep breaths. 

He wasn’t afraid of Levi but fuck, Levi put him on edge and it mentally exhausted him. 

“I am a Pure Vampire, born a vampire and not made,” Levi begins to tell him and Eren doesn’t interrupt, just lets his shoulders relax as he listens. “There’s not many of us, Made Vampires  _ can _ create a Pure Vampire but the success rate of having a child that  _ lives _ is less than 20% and the survival rate of the carrying vampire is even smaller. No one wants to die,” Levi sighs and Eren pushes himself up from the counter, moving to grab a rag from the sink to clean the mess he’s made in anger. 

“What does that have to do with me?” He questions. 

Levi doesn’t answer right away and it’s only as Eren’s rinsing the dirty rag that he does, “Pure Vampire’s need to feed  _ a lot _ and after feeding so much off of one human we become dependent on that human’s blood. That’s it, that’s why,” he goes on to explain a little more, “I don’t know why, well - I think I might, but it’s how it is. I would require the absolute maximum you can give me everyday, or… most days, it will not allow you to continue  _ bleeding _ for other Vampires.” 

Eren doesn’t say anything for a few long moments, making sure the rag is properly rinsed and the counter is clean. He finishes off his coffee before cleaning that as well and putting it back into the cabinet. “Do you want to take your fill now? Before you take me home or take it once we get to my place?” 

They’re questions that leave more answers than anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I refer to Eren as someone who doesn't eat meat vs. vegan (or any other 'non meat eating' term there is). This is because Eren doesn't eat meat simply because he doesn't want to - knows it makes his blood taste better if he doesn't, so he doesn't. It's all for gains and not for any real dietary or "I love animals" reason. He holds the same respect to drugs - doesn't do them for the gains but has no real reason not to past that.
> 
> Also, you'll probably see me spell Jaeger, Furlan, and other first/last names a bit different from one chapter to the next and that's because there's literally a million ways (via google) to spell a bunch of these characters names and I'm trying to find which spelling I like more and will stick too :)
> 
> There's foreshadowing in this chapter, do you see it?


	4. It's a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out ~
> 
> This was supposed to be uploaded last weekend but then I had a bad day and then I got started on thinking about a poly fic between ErenLeviZeke 
> 
> And then I got stuck on that ZekeLeviEren idea 
> 
> Now I'm writing that LeviZekeEren idea 
> 
> So this poor chapter has been sitting in my docs for a week with only 2-3 paragraphs missing from completion, sorry about that. Alsooo, it's unedited - so there's that <3

Laughter bubbles up in Eren’s throat and the human lifts a hand to cover the ashamed smile that’s formed, “I forgot that I drove here last night,” he tells Levi when the Vampire hums in question to Eren’s sudden outburst. The sky is dark and the moon only a sliver of light, crickets chirping and frogs croaking near the pond Isabel had in her front yard. Eren pulls his jacket tighter on his body as he turns to the Vampire who worries his bottom lip. 

“Follow me back to my place. I can’t  _ bleed _ for you here if I want to be able to drive myself home,” he doesn’t give Levi anything more as he goes to his car, jumping in and rubbing his hands together as he presses the autostart. “How did I fucking forget I had my car?” He asks himself as he adjusts his music volume lower before looking around for Levi and the vehicle he would be driving. 

The garage opens a moment later and Eren takes off towards home, knowing that Levi could keep up with him regardless if he waited around for the Vampire to truly be ready or not. The drive is kind of long but it gave Eren time to really think about what he was going to do about the Vampire. Instead of mulling it over himself, he calls Armin, knowing his friend would be awake even if it was his day off. 

He was glad his car worked for calls and texts, regardless if he had his phone or not. 

“Hey Eren,” the blond breathes upon answering and the Blood Baby grins and he turns the volume up just a little to be able to hear him. 

“Hey Arm, I have some  _ gossip _ and I need your advice,” Eren starts, listening to rustling and the mumbling of Armin to someone else. Eren would question his best friend later on about who he had with him, Armin was blissfully single and didn’t do one night stands , so the rustling in the background got the best of Eren’s curiosity.

“Oh, do tell,” Armin sounded more alert and Eren grins. 

“Okay, so Isabel got a hold of me last night about  _ bleeding  _ for her and Furlan,” Eren starts, nodding though his friend couldn’t see when the blond comments about remembering that Eren had to go suddenly. “Yeah, yeah. Well, while I was  _ bleeding  _ for them Isabel’s … brother? I think? I don’t really know, anyway, Isabel’s  _ brother _ comes in and he’s hot, like, hot  _ hot _ ,” Armin laughs at Eren’s words and the donor continues when his friend calms down. 

“They ask if he could have a taste, a unit, and I was like - sure, y’know? Potential client and all and he’s  _ hot _ so why not? Well, dude was a total - okay, not total, but kind of - a jerk,” Eren looks into his rearview mirror at the Vampire who’s been able to keep up with high speed and tight turns. 

“A jerk? Did you bleed for him with him being jerk-y?” 

“Yeah but he was hot enough to excuse it, anyway and he wasn’t  _ that _ much of a jerk. Before I had gone in for Isabel and Furlan I had noticed that I had a new client but wasn’t able to look at it until the next night when I went to take a shower,” he rambles just a little, wanting to give as much information as he could without making the story way too long. “And low and behold, this mother fucker had already purchased me  _ as a full time Blood Baby _ . Like, i’d have to drop all my other clients to be able to take him on,” there was silence for a moment while Armin took in what Eren told him. 

“Wait, wait,  _ wait _ ,” Armin starts and Eren can tell he truly has his friends' whole attention now, “Like drop  _ everyone _ ? Is that going to go over well? You’ve got quite a bit of clients - you  _ bleed  _ for someone new like...twice a night most nights. Eren, you’ve got something like, 15 clients!”

Eren sighs and looks down to the broken phone he tossed into the passenger seat when he got into his car, “I also need to buy a new phone because I dropped mine. Don’t let me forget to do that later this morning or something,” he could go to a phone store at  _ night _ because Vampires were prevalent enough in society to need it but he did like going out in the sun sometimes. 

“That’s not what we’re talking about. We’re talking about some jerkoff Vampire hiring you as a full time Blood Baby. That will take you away from hungry Vampires who pay top dollar to be able to feed from you nearly as often as they want,” Armin argues and Eren audibly sighs, the blond squeaking in indignation.

“Those Vampires will find other Blood Babies to feed from. I am really not the only fucker out here who doesn’t eat meat, do drugs, or anything overly gross to their body. I don’t even fuck  _ half _ of them, only the really cute ones and gosh those tips are great,” Eren groans, “Anyway, Armin, it’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t like it, never have, you know this! I think it’s a cool opportunity, maybe, I don’t really know...I think, what I think is - shit, Eren, what’s stopping some client of yours getting  _ mad _ or something at you for quitting? What’s protecting you? I’m fuckin’ worried, I never liked this.” 

“You said that twice,” Eren teases, receiving an impatient sigh so he relents, “Arm, I don’t know. There’s laws in place to protect us and there’s the VCIS, Vampire Criminal Investigation Service, who would look into my kidnapping  _ if _ , which is unlikely,  _ if _ it happened. Blood Workers have rights,” they did and Eren knew his rights like the back of his hand, having had to spew them off at more than a few pushy Vampires. 

“Not every human that goes missing is found,” Armin argued. 

“Not every human that goes missing is found in  _ any _ profession, not just mine,” Eren argues back. 

The line is silent for a few moments and the donor sighs, chewing on his bottom lip before he finally breaks, “Anyway, it’s whatever. Just, tonight, before we left...Did I tell you i’m on my way home?” 

“No, do you want me to come over?” 

“Uh, yeah...sure. Can you stop at the store for me though? I’m really craving some egg noodles but don’t have any eggs,” When Armin agrees, Eren moves on, “Okay so anyway, I was getting pissed at Isabel’s brother, did I say his name? It’s Levi, if I didn’t, anyway, Levi just - ugh,” he and Armin were so bad at getting out what they had to say sometimes but both knew the struggle and never commented on it, “He was being such a dick, like, I was trying to talk to him and he was giving back bullshit short answers and I was getting so irritated that I told him that I could just decline, y’know? I can! I told him I could decline him and stop being a donor for Isabel and Furlan and dude, dude, -.” 

Eren stops at a red light and looks back to Levi whose face is half illuminated by the warm yellow glow of a street lamp, the man looked bored - leaned to the side with an elbow resting on the door, hand lifted to pull at his lower lip, other hand thrown over to grip at the top of the steering wheel. Eren’s stomach bursts into butterflies when Levi lowers his chin, cold blue eyes looking directly to where Eren looks in his rearview mirror, locking with them. 

“You good?” Armin questions the sudden silence. 

“What?” Eren jerks his gaze away from the Vampires, attention fizzing out for a moment and only returning when the light flipped from red to green. “Oh, uh, yeah I got irritated and snapped at him. Told him that I could deny his request for me to be full time for him and I could quit from  _ bleeding _ for Isabel and Furlan,” he didn’t have much further until he reached home so he needed to wrap this up, “He got so mad that he  _ attacked me _ . Didn’t hurt me or nothing but tried to use intimidation tactics, didn’t work the jerk - but like, I get it? I guess?” 

“He attacked you and you tell me that you get it, is that why you’re entertaining the idea of actually doing this?” Armin knew there was no point in arguing with his friend, Eren was stubborn and would do whatever the fuck he wanted to do regardless of what Armin said. 

“He cares a lot about Isabel and Furlan is what I got from it, I told him to never do that to me again and I don’t think he will. I’m not just some fucked up human who will let Vampires do whatever the fuck they want,” he wasn’t and the sooner Levi learned that the better. “Anyway, I’m almost home and Levi is tailing me because I’m going to  _ bleed  _ his fill for him. I’m going to talk to my job about giving it another week or something for me to properly quit with my clients and shit. Would be better coming from me than some bullshit phone call from them.” 

As much as there were laws to keep Blood Babies like Eren safe, it didn’t mean that he was ignorant to what could happen to him. 

Armin hummed and cleared his throat, “So I’m gonna go to the store and get you eggs and -,” he stops talking for a moment and Eren glances back to Levi who drives behind him. He can’t see them as they’re driving, too dark, and Eren sighs as he turns onto his street, “-stop at Rose Cafe for some coffee, you want some? Or a smoothie?” 

“Oooh, a smoothie sounds heavenly and I gotta replenish after bleeding for him since Isabel already drank from me today,” Eren looks to the dash at the time, “but it’s been a few hours so I shouldn’t be that bad off when Levi leaves but expect me to be lying down for a while,” he pulls into his drive and Levi pulls directly behind him not a moment later, “I just got home Arm, thanks.” 

“Ah, anytime Eren. I’ll text you when i’m pulling up, don’t lock the door!” With that, he hung up and Eren checked his texts via his dash because he knew that once he got out of his car he wouldn’t be able to check them until he got a new phone. He had a few but none that needed to be responded to at that moment so he pushed out of his car into the cool night air. 

“You live here?” Levi questions and Eren isn’t sure what he hears in the man's voice but he can clearly see  _ impressed _ by the raise of his eyebrows and upward tilt of his chin. Eren made good money and fucking hated living with or too close to other people so he got a 2 story home for himself. 

It was in a decent neighborhood and only a few of the neighbors had kids and those kids were above the age of 10 so Eren didn’t have to deal with the screeching of other people’s crotch goblins during the day while he was trying to sleep. His home was painted light, dark roof, and colorful flowers lined his home past a large well maintained grassy yard. “It is, are you coming?” Eren beeps his car locked and leads Levi to his front door, big and red as it was. 

“I expected you to live in an apartment or something,” Levi mentions as they step in, toeing off his shoes while Eren walks into his living room. He cleaned his hard floors often enough that tracking outside, inside, wasn’t that bad of a thought - his carpet however, he’d throw a stink if someone walked on the light cream softness with their dirty shoes. 

“I’m not a college student, Levi. Just young,” he responds, bending at his fridge to pull out a jug of filtered, cold, water. He set it on the counter and went through his freezer in search of frozen strawberries. 

“I know that,” he gets in response and Eren holds his smile back, biting his lips together. He pulls the strawberries free and looks at the Vampire who takes in the photos Eren has hanging up above his dining table in an open concept dining room. “But I expected you to be less...grown up,” Levi adds honestly and Eren drops a few fruits into a glass, adds water, and takes care of his mess. 

“You want me as a full time Blood Baby, do you have a home of your own?” Eren asks, leaning against his expensive island. 

“I do but not here, in another country. I didn’t expect you to go to that home so wipe that look off your face,” Levi turns back to him and away from his pictures, raising a thin brow at the incredulous look Eren was giving him. “I don’t have one in this country but I am searching. I’d like to not stay at Isabel’s for long, this wasn’t meant to be anything more than a visit but looks like i’ll be here for a while.” 

Eren wishes he was in the Vampire’s position - to be able to have homes in multiple countries, to take a trip that ended up in just … moving, as if there wasn’t anything left for him back home for him to stay for. 

The words were out before Eren had given them a second thought and the human cursed himself, for Armin, at Levi’s shocked face. “Wait a month into our contract and if things are working out ... move in with me, i’ve got the room. 2 spares to be exact.” 

His home is eerily silent and Eren sighs, dropping his head between his shoulders where he leaned against his counter - holding his cold water in his hands, “You know what, Jaeger?” Levi voices and Eren peeks up at him, “I’ll take you up on that offer. A month of me living at Isabels and you being my full time Blood Baby and if we’re good and willing then i’ll move in here - with you.” 

Clearing his throat, Eren nods. He didn’t expect Levi to say  _ yes _ . Hell, he didn’t expect to ask the question in the first place but here they were. “Well, alright. Um, I have a friend coming over soon soo~… if you don’t want to meet him and be questioned about literally everything then let’s get this over with.”

It wasn’t that Eren didn’t want Levi to meet his friends but hell, he only met the man less than 30 hours ago. He didn’t give Armin a very good impression on the man either, fuck, Eren was going to have to break Armin down on what he had just proposed to the Vampire who accepted. “How much can I take? Absolute maximum, I’m  _ very  _ hungry,” Levi breathes, not caring if he met Eren’s friends or not - unbothered by the prospect of meeting people and playing nice. He was damned well too old to  _ care _ about shit like that. 

“Isabel fed from me a few hours ago,” Eren mumbles, pushing away from the kitchen island and his infused fruit water. He started breaking down the mental math and what he personally could handle. He knew that he could give out 4 on a good day and be fine, it was a lot but normalized for himself. He had already  _ bled _ for someone that day but it had been a while, he’s eaten, he didn’t feel physically bad in any way. “But I think you could take 4 units since I’m home and won't be alone for long. I just might feel a bit like shit after so don’t - so sorry if I get snappy or something? I don’t like feeling like shit,” he sighs, pinching at the bridge of his nose between his eyes. 

Levi doesn’t comment on Eren being willing to nearly overbleed himself for Levi’s hunger, can’t comment on it - he’s a selfish man and Eren’s blood was a selfish need. “Where do you want to do it? If you think you’re going to feel like shit then you should be somewhere that’s not too uncomfortable to stay for a few hours.” 

“On the couch, like last time,” Eren breathes, moving to grab his infused water. He leads Levi to his living room and the man takes in the paradise it was. “We game a lot, my place is the hot spot for friend parties and shit,” Eren explains the multiple TV screens and gaming consoles, accessories and merch hanging off of the walls, more than one couch and bean bags - everyone always had a place to sit. 

“Wow,” is all Levi gave away and Eren sends a glance to the Vampire. Levi didn’t seem like the type of person who would like video games and technology but the way the man was eying his consoles and posters was leading him to believe the man was more of a nerd than his persona let on. 

“Take it all in ‘cause if we work well together, it’ll be your everyday,” Eren tells him, setting his water down on the coffee table before flopping his way onto the couch. Much like the last time they fed Eren throws his head back over the couch to look at Levi who’s moved to stand behind it. Gods above, as much as Eren wanted to ignore it, Levi was one hell of a man to look at. He was handsome with his cut jaw and shockingly dark hair, gray eyes with blue stirred in, pink lips and sharp collarbones. 

Levi was just as smitten with Eren’s wide multicolored eyes, soft tan skin, and smile too large for his face. He’d sooner deny that he was attracted than he’d confess to such a thing.

“Remember, it hurts,” Levi tells Eren, reaching warm fingers to grab Eren’s jaw the way he did the first time, tilting his head to the side. Eren’s heart rate picks up at his words, remembers the pain, also remembers the way he  _ liked _ it. The heat in Levi’s fingers help sooth his growing nerves, relaxing him in a false sense of warm security. 

“I remember,” Eren sighs, closing his eyes when he feels Levi exhale at his ear, prepping to take his allowed fill. 

“Next time, I want it from your thighs,” Levi whispers goosebumps into Eren’s skin, lips brushing against the lobe of his ear before kissing the vein that bulges in his neck from the position he’s in, sinking in his double set fangs. The pain was worse than before and Eren had to put actual effort into not crying out and pulling away from Levi’s strong bite. 

Maybe it hurt more because Eren knew that he didn’t have Isabel and Furlan around just in case something negative were to happen. He was alone, with a Vampire he didn’t know that well,  _ bleeding _ for him. Eren wasn’t afraid, per say, but he wasn’t dumb and he was tense - tense muscles were a bitch to bite through. 

“Gods,” Levi gasps as he pulls away, Eren's sweet blood dripping from his lips to his chin. Using fingers and a bloodied tongue, the Vampire cleans himself before diving forward to lick and suck at Eren's wet skin. The green eyed boy gasps, eyes widening at the sensation. It felt as if Levi were kissing and sucking bruises on his skin, leaving goosebumps that trail down the back of his neck to his finger tips that grip the front of his shirt. 

"Is it going to be like this every time?" Eren gasps out, pulling at the shirt, skin tingling with pleasure confused pain. 

"Probably be worse at your -," Levi breaks away for a single short breath, suckling his way across Eren's bleeding bite mark, before continuing, "-thighs."

Eren remembers Isabel saying something about that. How Levi liked hot blood. He rues her day for forgetting to tell him that Levi was double fanged, didn't numb his victims, wanted a full time Blood Baby, and somehow didn't stay bitten to a human when feeding. 

“Are you going to make it a habit of feeding from painful spots?” Eren questions, gritting his teeth. He doesn’t wait for an answer, already knowing what the man was going to say, “Why don’t you use your venom? It’d make this much more pleasant.” 

Levi doesn’t answer for a long few minutes, instead focusing on his feed. Eren fidgets the whole time, clenching his teeth when Levi suckles particularly hard on his bleeding wounds. When he finally answers, it leaves the human dumbfounded. 

“You’d taste different if I did,” he starts and once again takes a break to lick a long line up Eren’s neck. “And because I like the  _ struggle _ ,” the Vampire punctuates his words with a tightening of the hand on his jaw and of the one on his shoulder. Eren’s skin tingles when he realizes that his jaw is clenched, muscles were tense, and he was periodically twitching away from Levi’s suckling. 

But he wasn’t moving an inch, Levi had him firmly in his grasp. Eren could clench his jaw but he couldn’t move it from the strong grip. His breath hitches and his palms go clammy, heart slamming in his chest. He lets out a broken whimper, a choked whine, so  _ pathetic _ of a plea not to be trapped like an animal - like  _ prey _ . 

Levi relents, not here to scare the boy off. Maybe later they could talk about playing around with the whole  _ struggling _ part - Levi would like a fight,  _ it’d be fun _ , he thought.

They both pant, Levi relishing in the feed and Eren trying to calm himself down. He was a little woozy, head spinning and lips tingling. Eren was pretty sure that being bitten by Levi was one of the worst best things. It hurt a lot, but when Levi pulled away Eren could feel nothing but a sense of  _ want _ for him to continue feeding. “Band Aid,” Levi breathes, finally removing his hot fingers from Eren’s skin, moving back in a fight against himself. He so wanted to dip back forward and indulge in Eren’s blood, the heavy sweetness filling him up so well and leaving him completely satisfied. 

Eren reaches for his front pocket where he knew a band aid would sit but his arm felt heavy and his fingers wouldn’t curl the way he wanted them to. With a frustrated whine, Eren rolls his head back to look at the Vampire who sucks on his bottom lip - wanting every last trace of Eren on his tongue. “It’s in my pocket,” the human informs. 

Levi’s multicolored eyes trace over Eren’s parted lips, big eyes, long neck. He was beautiful, his hair falling across the back of the couch - medium length and in need of a cut. He would have continued to take the dazed Blood Baby in but the small rivulets of blood that trickle from the wound Levi left was starting to pool in the dip of his collar bones. Reaching over Eren from the back of the couch the raven haired man slides two fingers into Eren’s front pocket. 

His jeans hugged the boys thighs so tight, so well, and it took Levi a long second to convince himself to just grab the band aid and  _ not _ the softness of Eren’s cock that pressed against the boys inner thigh, less than an inch away from where Levi was digging around. Eren was pretty, Levi could not deny, and while there was an attraction to his blood there was also one to the beauty that he was. 

Ripping the bandaid, Levi plastered it where it belonged and left the human to go to his kitchen and grab a rag to clean him up after tossing the trash. “Such a waste,” Levi comments as he soaks up what had escaped over Eren’s skin. 

“Hm, can you toss the rag in a bath of cool water before you leave? I’d like it to not stain,” Eren reached for his laptop that rested on his coffee table. Levi watches him, makes sure that Eren doesn’t drop anything, and when the laptop is safe in the human’s lap he does as asked. While Levi is busy in the kitchen Eren boots the laptop up. 

He had to get this phone ordered and maybe he can get it delivered. He was really going to need to take a nap or something after  _ bleeding _ for Levi as much as he had - there was going to be no way that Eren left to go to the phone store. He found an email from his job waiting for him, Eren reading it over and making a personal appointment in his calendar of a meeting the next day. They wanted to get contracts signed for this full time blood baby fiasco. 

“Are you alright?” Levi questions upon returning from the kitchen and Eren gives him a smile and a nod. 

“Yeah, gonna order me a new phone cause I broke mine,” Eren’s pretty sure he’s mentioned breaking his phone to the vampire already but Levi doesn’t mention it. 

“I’m going to head out. I’ll…,” he looks at Eren’s laptop, “Text me when you get a new phone, okay? I’d like to feed again by tomorrow night,” Eren glanced at his clock and noted it was only just past midnight. He had hours to go before morning. 

“Sounds good to me, don’t lock the door on your way out. My friend needs to be able to walk right in,” Eren smiles to the man who nods and goes to leave. He doesn’t have to remember about not locking the door because upon opening it, there’s a blond. 

“Oh! Hello,” the young man says, thrusting a hand out. It’s polite, clearly something taught from a young age. Levi raises a thin brow and takes the hand, pumping it twice respectfully before letting go. He can see the moment that the young blond recognized that he was Vampire, when the heat of his hand settled into that of the humans. “Oh, hello,” he says again, tone different. Cautious, slower,  _ curious _ . 

“Hello,” Levi repeats back to him, looking past the blonde’s shoulder to the dark street that Eren lived on. It was quiet but there was someone on a leisure walk down the road. “I’m Levi Ackerman. Have a nice night,” he politely moves around the man. Armin turns to watch him start down Eren’s drive. 

“I’m Armin, Eren’s best friend,” Armin speaks without raising his voice. Any human probably would have missed the words but of course a Vampire couldn’t have. 

“It’s nice to meet you Armin,” Levi was no longer in the mood he had been before - alright to meet new people and play nice with Eren’s friends. He was full, tired, and wanting to get back to Isabels so he could  _ sleep _ for a little while. He was sure his sister was going to hound him later on about what he and Eren did after she left. She was such a little match maker, it was nearly as irritating as Hange putting her nose in his business as well. 

Armin doesn’t say anything more as he watches Levi get into his car and pull from the drive. He can hear Eren typing away on his laptop in his living room so that’s where the blond goes, one hand holding a drink holder and the other with things that Eren had requested, amongst some of Eren’s favorite food. 

“Oh my gods, you got me sushi,” Eren’s eyes lit up and the man leans forward, reaching for the bag. Armin humors him and uncurls his fingers enough for Eren to pull his food free. 

As far as not eating meat went, Eren didn't categorize  _ fish _ as meat. He never got an indication from anyone that fed from him that the fish changed the way he tasted in any way - it was also really rare when Eren did eat it. 

"I'm going to put these into the fridge," he holds the other bag and Eren nods, digging through his bag, pulling out the containers. “Was that Levi?” Armin questions about the Vampire he had bumped into. Eren doesn’t answer and the blond has to find his friend with stuffed cheeks and a bruised neck. “You have to be more careful,” he chides Eren who shrugs, holding out Armin’s box of food. It contained many different meats and Eren really, really, wanted a bite. 

But resist he must - he was to be a full time blood baby for Levi Ackerman, no room for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be up before March 14th, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter: KeepCalmBourbon  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
